


Exhaustion

by chylde0flyght



Series: Sensible Sensations [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylde0flyght/pseuds/chylde0flyght
Summary: ex·haus·tion/iɡˈzôsCH(ə)n/nounnoun: exhaustion1.a state of extreme physical or mental fatigue.





	Exhaustion

Fatigue clings to my eyelids, weighing them down with thousands of little stones. Darkness creeps in and collects at the edges of my sight, threatening to drag me back into the warm, welcoming folds of slumber. I sink down into my comforters and pillows, closing my eyes and drifting off, my consciousness floating gently along the river back to worlds unknown and creatures untold...

Only to be yanked back by the alarm I had snoozed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for part three! Any critiques are appreciated, so long as they're constructive. I feel like a tool saying this, but please, don't hate on me. It doesn't help anyone-- not you, or me.


End file.
